Two hunters in a Fruits Basket
by Cookey Monsta
Summary: Dean and Sam follow a lead to Japan on a demon that Castiel claims to be a direct line to Lillith. Get the demon to spill where Lillith is, end the apocalypse. Easy, right? Wrong. The boys always have this nasty habit of running into the most life-changing people.
1. Chapter 1

**_So... I just came up with this this morning, but was too lazy to update it this morning... I got this idea when noticing there was a lack in Supernatural/Fruits Basket stories, and I really like both shows so here you go!  
Enjoy!_**

Chapter One:

Dean stepped off the plane and entered the terminal, color returning to his once green face. He was just glad to be getting off the plane in general. Dean and Sam were hunting down a demon that was suspected of having information on the location of Lillith herself. Of course, this demon couldn't be in America. Oh, no. That would be too easy for the Winchester Boys. Nothing was supposed to be easy for the Winchester Boys. This demon had to be halfway across the world in a small, not too well-known city, inside Japan. Out of all the places in the entire world it had to be Japan!

"Are you alright, Dean?" Sam asks with a smirk. His brother rarely ever got sick and hardly ever looked vunerable around anyone. It was too priceless, he had to smart off about it and be sarcastic.

"Shut up, Sammy" Dean answered, his eyes narrowing at his Smart-Alec brother. He didn't enjoy his brother's condesending smirk, it made him want to smack it right off his face.

"You sure you don't need a barf bag?" Sam asked again.

"You're about to get punched in the face" Dean shot.

"You wouldn't do it in front of all of these guards, would you?"

"Just try me, Sammy" Dean threatened.

Sam blinked, but not in surprise. Dean Winchester had been known to do many daring things, if he punched Sam in the face in front of all these guards, it wouldn't be the most daring thing he has done. It wouldn't even be close to being one of the most daring things he's done.

"Lets just get our luggage, Dean"

Dean groaned,

"Agh, I hate this part. You have to shove your way through a whole bunch of people to get your luggage, and then you get the wrong luggage and you find there's a whole bunch of diamonds in there. Then guess what, Sammy? On top of demons chasing you down, you also have a bunch of scum bags with your clothes hunting you down because you have all of their stolen money and junk"

Sam raised an eyebrow,

"Dean, how much did you drink on the plane?" Sam asked.

Dean rubbed his eyes,

"A lot, Sammy, a lot. It's how I cope with riding the plane"

Sam nodded,

"You, Dean, will not be driving" Sam sighed.

"Whatever you say, Sammy" Dean replied.

The terminal was over-crowded, people brushing at each other's shoulders as they tried to make it to where they needed to be. Sam, luckily, knew enough about Japanese etiquette for both Dean and himself. This would come in handy for whenever Dean made a mistake which would be often.

"So do we have any information on this guy?" Sam asked as he made his way through the airport. "This guy" was a code that they used for whenever they spoke about the "demon of the month" (as Dean called it) whenever they were in public.

"Not much, Cas says that he's a pretty high-ranked demon that goes by many names. Not any specific names, just random trash names that can be easily disposed of" Dean answered, "He's a direct line to Lillith, we get him-"

"And we get Lillith" Sam answered, rubbing his chin as it all of the logic registered in his head.

"Damn right" Dean said, frowning as he made his way through the crowd, bumping through people carelessly. He got several dirty looks as he neglected to apologize for it.

"Dean, you can't just bump through people without apologizing" Sam said lowly, "It's considered very rude"

"What the-? But there's a whole bunch of people, and it's just a small shove-"

"Dean, we're in Japan. Not America. You need to live by their rules, not yours" Sam said, looking down at his brother.

Dean felt a sudden wave of frustration shoot through him. For one, his baby brother was much taller than he was which resulted in a lot of people thinking that Sam was the older brother. Also, the fact that he was having to live by other people's rules. After all, Dean was not suseptible to living by other people's rules than his own. It was clear that Dean Winchester was not apt to traveling out of America.

"Whatever man, we just have to get this demon" Dean shot, attempting to make it to the exit in one piece. He just wanted to get to a nice, spacious, hotel room. . .

Sam rolled his eyes,

"If you were going to act this way, you should have stayed in America"

Dean looked over to Sam,

"Who else is going to save you whenever your stupid self gets kidnapped?"

"Who was it who, just last week, I had to save from being tied up and half-way beat to death by someone?" Sam asked.

Dean looked flustered as by-passers gave quizzical looks to the brothers as though something underlying were happening. Dean looked over to a rather horrified mother and father, trying to reassure them that it most certainly wasn't the way that they were thinking,

"It's not like that-"

The mother shook her head, disgusted and horrified as the father picked up the son and carried him off. Sam suppressed a smirk and a snicker as he adjusted the only thing that he (and his brother, who had his own) had brought on the plane- a carry on bag that had two pairs of clothing and socks, as well as an extra change of clothing.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean shot to his brother, his eyes narrowed.

"You" Sam answered bluntly, smirking slightly.

"Shut up"

Sam just fell silent, shaking his head with a smug smirk on his face. Everything was so entertaining so far and he hoped that it kept up long enough so that he could continue teasing his older, shorter, brother.

"Ah, c'mon" Dean said rather loudly as he stepped out into the city, "It's crowded out here too!"

"Yes" Sam replied matter-of-factly.

Dean shoved his hands angrily into his pockets, stretching out his legs as he leaned forward, trying to stretch out his joints and muscles which were worn down from the hours and hours of nothing that he spent on the plane. Sometimes he felt like he was getting too old, but then he reminded himself that he was too awesome to get old and all was well.

"Well, where to now?" Dean asked, grimacing at the amount of people that were bustling around them. He was never one for large, over-crowded, ares. Well, maybe if they it was a place overcrowded with very attractive women... but that wasn't the case right now. It was the exact opposite. But man, he thought, wouldn't that be awesome.

"We have to get to a hotel" Sam replied.

Dean grinned slightly. Man, wouldn't he be happy to get into a spacious hotel/motel room! It would be so amazing! Of course, he would be in for a huge surprise when they actually get into this so-called "spacious" hotels that Sam took special care to reserve.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated this, but I've been at a crossroads on how exactly to start this chapter. Until, upon watching television one day, the idea of how to start this chapter hit me in the face.**

Chapter Two:

Tohru let out a soft sigh as she pined through the boxes of food in the grocery store, trying to find a small box of something sweet for the ever-so-ecstatic writer who absolutely had to have a sweet treat to finish his manuscript. Of course, Tohru knew that he was perfectly capable of handling the situation without the enhancement that sweets supposedly gave him, but he was absolutely adamant that he could not work without sweets. Tohru only wanted to help the poor editor of his that was probably wallowing in her own tears right now . . .

"Dammit Sam, there's no way in hell that I'm going to stay in a stupid hotel like that!" came a male voice from the other side of the isle, where most of the alcoholic beverages were located . . .

"Dean, quiet your voice . . . You're causing a distraction" another male voice whispered lowly.

Tohru's ears perked at the two voices with the odd-sounding accents. Since all students were required to take English at a rather young age, she was pretty fluent in the language. Though she had to admit that she was prone to mistakes, as any non-native speaker would be to a language.

"There was no way in HELL I was going to sleep in one of those boxes they tried to pass off as a hotel room!" The man with the deeper voice stated lowly.

_Ah, mom forgive me for eavesdropping in on their conversation, but I am so curious! _Thought the girl to herself as she leaned closer to the isle, earning herself some odd looks and claims from children to their mothers that she was trying to listen to the food items.

"It's the cheapest thing they had here, Dean! We're not exactly millionaires!"

"Well, with what we do, we should be!"

Tohru heard the clinking sound of one of the men grabbing two alcoholic beverages off of the shelf and holding them to his side.

"Well, because you got us kicked out of the hotel with your vulgar and rude mouth, we have nowhere to go!" Sam said with an exasperated sigh, his shoulders heaving along with the sigh as he did so.

"I'd rather sleep on a park bench than in one of those cages! This isn't kink-fest, we do not cage human beings" Dean licked his lips slightly, smirking at the thought of what he said then shaking the smirk off as his brother gave him an _are you serious? _stare, only for Dean to return it with an _I never joke about things like this _stare.

"You should open yourself up to more cultures, Dean. You'll be surprised" Sam said.

"No thanks, I like the American way of living things"

"Well, Dean, America isn't the only country in the world you know"

"That doesn't mean I don't pretend it is"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean examined the two bottles of alcohol in his hand, contemplating on whether or not he liked it. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood for either, he leaned over to place the alcohol back in it's place on the shelf when seeing a rather small-looking girl through the cracks of the alcohol.

"Dean-"

Dean cut off Sam by pressing a finger to his lips, motioning for his older brother to lean over and look at what he was seeing. Sam gave him a quizzical look but leaned over, a great amount since he was rather tall, to look through the cracks.

Sam raised an eyebrow, though no words were exchanged. They were able to tell exactly what the other brother happened to be thinking. What was this person doing listening in on their conversation? Was she a potential danger? The brothers wouldn't be able to know unless they assessed and dealt with the problem.

Tohru frowned and leaned in closer as she heard the men stop talking, their breathing steadying.

_Oh my, they don't have a home? Maybe I should go over there and offer for them to stay with us! Oh . . . but it's not my place to do such a thing! But they both seem to be males, so as long as female Sohma family members don't come over then it should be fine, right? I don't want to anger Shigure though! But they need a home- _The young teenager was concealed in her thoughts so much that she hadn't recognized the time period when the breathing stopped and there were quiet footsteps coming from both end of the isles. Her fingers pressed to her lips slightly, she thought some more, brown eyes focused on the area in front of her as she mentally battled with herself as she was rather comfortable in thought.

That was, until, the cold metal of a gun was rammed up against the poor and unsuspecting girls back.

Tohru panicked, jumping slightly only to have a massive hand come down on her shoulder and shove her back down onto the sitting position on her knees that she had previously been in.

Her eyes flew to the left and to the right. On the left was an older-looking man with dark black hair and green eyes. He sported an unusual leather jacket over a dark green T-Shirt and rather relaxed-looking blue-jeans. He was in a sitting position, his weight balancing on the front part of his feet as his right shoulder dropped in an attempt to conceal the black pistol that he was holding up against her back. On her right was a man who looked taller than the one on her left, his left shoulder dropped in an attempt to conceal the black gun his older brother was holding against the girls back.

"What are you doing eavesdropping in on our conversation?" Asked Dean on her left, his voice low in her ear.

Her heart started to beat against her chest nervously.

"What are you?" Asked Sam, the man on her right.

"I-I am Tohru Honda! P-Please forgive me! I-I-I don't mean to b-b-be r-r-r-rude and e-e-e-eavesdrop on your conversation! I-I-I-I j-j-j-just heard about you not having a home and I was worrying! It would be horrible if you were stuck on the streets while you were h-here in Japan!"

"What the hell kind of game are you playing at?" Dean asked lowly.

"I-I-I don't understand!"

The poor girl was terrified out of her mind as she shivered slightly, not understanding what was happening.

Then, to make matters worse, the taller man started muttering something in an odd-sounding foreign language. Tohru gave an absolutely nervous look toward him, not flinching once.

Dean gave an awkward cough as he retracted the gun from her back and pocketed it.

"Uh . . . sorry. We're here on . . . important business so we have to be careful about who we let hear our conversations . . ." Dean said slowly and awkwardly.

"Oh! Like a spy?!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Yeah, like a spy" Sam said with a slight smile toward the girl who seemed rather innocent.

"Oh that's so cool!" Tohru smiled.

Sam and Dean stood up awkwardly from their spots, rubbing the back of their heads nervously.

"So . . . uh sorry . . . Please don't press charges on us . . ." Dean said a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while looking down at the girl.

"Don't worry!" Tohru grinned at them, "I understand mistakes!"

Both boys blinked. Was she so naïve that she could forgive two strange men who shoved a gun into her back so easily?

Tohru poked her fingers together and grinned at them, picking up all of the grocery items in her basket and still smiling at them.

"How about I make it up to you by letting you stay at the home I stay in while you are here?" She asked them with a smile, forgetting momentarily that she lived with three other people.

"No, no it's okay. We're just strangers-"

Dean elbowed his brother Sam in the side,

"Don't question the girl. We need a place to stay and she's offering us. Sure, we'd like to bunk with you" Dean smiled at the young girl who beamed back at him, holding her basket.

"Good!" She turned her back, "I have to buy these groceries first and then we can head off!"

The, young, girl strode to the line and began to stare with an airy look on her face, as though she weren't even concentrating on the area around her. She received some rather suggestive stares from other men, but she didn't notice it whatsoever.

"Two words, Dean: Jail bait"

"What the hell is wrong with you man? She offered us what we needed and I just agreed to it!" Dean replied defensively.

Sam rolled his eyes,

"What if it's all a set up?"

Dean shrugged,

"We'll find a way out"

Sam sighed and shook his head.

Typical Dean.

Chapter Fin~


End file.
